


March 19: Unbecoming

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Faux Historical AU, I had A/B/O in mind, M/M, Mama Hale - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "unbecoming".





	March 19: Unbecoming

“Out of the question, Mistress Hale. Your daughter might be of age, but that most certainly does not make her a suitable chaperone.”

Talia Hale was not a patient woman, and she was an even less patient ‘wolf. She knew that Sheriff Stilinski, if he was not away, would have no issue with Laura chaperoning the boys.

“Mr Harris. You are not actually young Master Stilinski’s guardian. You have no right, beyond the school, to comment on this matter.”

“I will—”

“You will do nothing but have Mieczysław ready at two tomorrow afternoon, sir.”

She hoped he heard her growl.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _unbecoming (adj): detracting from one’s appearance, character, or reputation._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
